Flinx Fairytale
by cartoongeek13
Summary: A twist on Disney witches always being the bad guys (gals). Kid Flash is supposed to be smitten by a Mary Sue princess, but he falls for her villainous arch-enemy instead. Flinx! (I'm surprised too)


**AN: What?! This isn't JeriKole!? No, it isn't, for once. Aren't you excited to read something new from me? Maybe you haven't read my stuff before. Then, welcome! I hope you enjoy the story.**

 **Also, if you have an idea for a title, leave it in a review!**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own TT.**

* * *

Prince Wallace rode his horsedeer through the woods, and espied a young _lay-day._ She was kinda hot, so he rode over and introduced himself in a stately, princely way.

He dismounted his steed with such force and speed that he face-planted upon the earth. Not one to grovel in the dirt, Prince Wallace leapt to his feet and engaged the young lass.

"My fair lady!" he shouted, dropping to a knee.

"My prince!" the girl replied shyly.

Prince Wallace rose to his feet, and asked, "What brings you to this neck of the woods? I'm hunting wabbits!

"Uh... kind prince, for you must be kind to ever stoop to glance at such a poor thing as I am-!"

"You're not that bad."

The lady blushed furiously, blue eyes widening, pupils dilating. "Ah! Thank you!"

"What's your name, hotness?-before I forget."

"My name is Cinderelsa Aurariel Mopunzel Leianna Belle Agradellantis!"

Prince Wallace smiled at the novelty of such a strange name. The seasoned prince knew many people with strange names, like Hawkwoman and Batman, but _Cinderelsa_ was _too_ silly!

"I'll call ya Cindy!"

But the name betrayed too much personality. Cinderelsa Aurariel Mopunzel Leianna Belle Agradellantis knew deep in her heart that she could never be so personable as to be called Cindy!

"Bella," she corrected.

"Anything but your full name!" chimed the good-natured prince.

Some futuristic device that hung from Bella's belt rang. With much embarrassment and anger, Bella left Prince Wallace to take the call.

"What?" she said, "Plasmus attacked again? Be right there!"

When the prince was in her sights, Bella called to him, "I'm sorry, my prince, but... we'll meet again."

Angel wings appeared on her back, and Bella flew away.

"Dramatic exit," a witch commented, from behind Prince Wallace.

"Who's there?" the prince demanded, swiftly turning to meet the witch Jinxer's burning eyes.

"I am Jinxer. You know my race." Jinxer proudly patted the twisted pink horns her pink hair formed.

"It doesn't mean anything."

"Ha! Except that I am the heir of some great bad luck! I share it with the world!"

Brave Prince Wallace drew his sword. "Never again!"

Jinxer hissed, and they fought. The witch used her dark magic, but the smart prince used his words more than his sword.

"You don't have to do this!" he had told Jinxer during their fight, "Just because you were born a witch doesn't mean that you have to act like one!"

"I've acted like one all my life!" growled Jinxer.

"It's never too late to stop!"

A puddle of water suddenly appeared in front of Prince Wallace, and he slipped. His sword fell into a pile of leaves, and he couldn't find it in time to block Jinxer's next attack.

"I'll save you, my prince!" Bella flew into the battle. "Jinxer, this day you will die! I am Snow Jasmine, and no villain who has seen me has ever lived to tell about it!"

A pink lightning bolt of dark magic pierced Snow Jasmine's stomach. She died immediately.

Jinxer laughed darkly. "For all your power..."

Prince Wallace cradled Bella's head in his lap. "What do you mean?! She couldn't hold a candle to your power!"

"Cinderelsa Blah-blah-blah Agradellantis was a being much more powerful than me. She could control the seasons, the elements and all functions of the body-the heartbeat, the cells and even the brain. She _can_ resurrect, and she definitely will. I'll be ready to put her down again, so STEP ASIDE."

Her look was deadly, her eyes were fire, but her words showed that she cared for the prince and his safety.

"You don't wanna hurt me, do you?"

Jinxer's eyes flicked to him, only for a second. "Once, you said I didn't have to be evil because of who I was... that it was never too late to change who I am."

"I know. I said it, like, five minutes ago."

"Nobody had _ever_ said that to me." So her hands fell to her sides, and she commanded, "Take Snow Jasmine and flee somewhere far away, where you two can live happily ever after."

The prince hopped up, but Jinxer's last words froze him in place.

"I warn you, mind control is Jasmine's special power."

Prince Wallace asked himself, would Bella use her powers on him?

"JINX-ERRR!" Bella screamed, enraged. "My prince!" She grabbed Prince Wallace, who yelped when he saw her tense, ugly face.

"Let him go!" demanded Jinxer.

"He never did what I wanted! MY PRINCE!"

"Fine. BE THAT WAY!" Jinxer's hand glowed with the witching power, a power that was very painful to activate. Screaming, she dealt the final blow to Bella's face, with all the finality death offered.

Cinderelsa Aurariel Mopunzel Leianna Belle Agradellantis would never wake up.

"Jinxer!?" Prince Wallace called, in a panic.

But the Pink Witch had breathed her last breath. The prince knelt next to her body, and found her in a grimm state that no mortal being could return from. What little color her pale complexion had allowed was rotten away, and her hair was stringy and black.

Tears fell from Prince Wallace's eyes, and streaked her warm, expressionless face. But they could not save her.

A gentle kiss was laid on Jinxer's lips, but they were breathless.

With his last respects paid, which were the tears and the kiss, Prince Wallace removed himself from Jinxer. On his way to town, he saw a rosebush. Thinking of his fallen savior, the prince plucked a single rose and turned heel.

By her side again, Prince Wallace humbly dropped the rose on Jinxer's chest.

Her heart felt the weight of the red rose on top of it, and started working. Color splashed across her cheeks.

"Jinx?"

The witch, though she didn't look like a witch anymore, sat up. Shiny black hair brushed her shoulders, her blue eyes matched the prince's.

In wonder, Prince Wallace asked, "How are you alive?"

Jinxer picked the red rose up off the ground, whispering, "A sign of true love."

And, yeah, they lived happily ever after.

"What was with the sassy narration?" Bee asked. "I didn't ask for sassy!"

Melvin and Kole had stars in their eyes.

Jinx huffed, a little embarrassed. "I don't _believe_ in _fairytales."_

Raven smiled coyly. "Is Wally Kid Flash's real name, or am I supposed to think you could be interested in anyone else?"

Kole and Starfire gasped and looked at each other. What if Wallace was Kid Flash's secret identity?! Then the story had real-life applications, and Jinx had revealed a secret identity. _Wallace?_ If the boys heard that the ladies man's real name was _Wallace,_ they would never let him forget it! The girl who would snitch would be the girl the boys liked best! So the two girls dreamed.

"What if it is?" Jinx scoffed, blushing.

"Then it is the fairytale of you!" Starfire squealed, delighted by the thought.

Argent grunted, completely _underwhelmed_ by the revelation. "I thought this girls only slumber party would be... edgier."

Bee adjusted Melvin in her lap. "Yeah, but Melvin showed up."


End file.
